StarTrek5E Wiki
[[USS Yinghou|USS Yinghou]] Timeline Starfleet This is the Wiki for the campaign! Don't edit unless you know what you are doing! Nelson-class Scout Loknar-class Frigate Canon Canon is a very messy thing when talking about Star Trek. On-screen lore conflicts with itself, conflicts with the books, and conflicts with the 3 or more versions of the Star Trek RPG. For the purposes of this campaign, the original series ("TOS") is the primary source of canon with some content from Discovery ("DIS"), Enterprise ("ENT"), the animated series ("TAS"), some of the comics and the fan productions Star Trek Continues ("CON") and Prelude to Axanar ("P2A")Prelude to Axanar is itself based off of the description of the four years war from the FASA RPG.. The map of space, along with some other details, will be taken from the FASA Star Trek RPG ("FASA"), as it was written in the movie era and focuses on TOS. Finally, the ships from Star Trek Online ("STO") will be used as they offer a sensible variety as opposed to the nonsense in FASA and the extremely limited variety to be found in onscreen ship types. Campaign Elements These are the main elements of the campaign. * The [[USS Yinghou|USS Yinghou]], the ship the PCs find themselves on, is a ''Miranda''-class Light Cruiser. * The Captain of the Yinghou is Captain Krasnovsky, an NPC. * The Yinghou is about to begin a 3-year mission to study the Galactic Barrier. * The year is 2270. The USS Enterprise has just completed its historic five year mission. The Organian Peace Treaty is no longer being enforced by the Organians, although it still exists on paper (the Federation moved all its forces to the Romulan neutral zone and the Organians realized they cannot police the alpha sector, let alone the galaxy). Tensions are high with the Romulans, Klingons, and Orions; with the disputed region of space known as "the Triangle" being claimed by all sides. In later eras, this is the area that would become known as the Borderlands. * The Organians warn the Federation against investigating Preserve facilities, such as the obelisk found on Amerind.TOS: "The Paradise Syndrome" The USS Enterprise, in the last year of her 5-year mission, discovered the Organians and Metrons to be allied and that the Metrons have also issued warnings against investigating the Preservers.One of the comics * The section of the Great Barrier the Yinghou will be surveying is located "up" (as opposed to "north") in relation to the Triangle, which is why a Daedalus-class dedicated science vessel was not assigned instead - a Daedalus class vessel is no match even for Orion raiders, let alone the D7 or a Bird of Prey. The admiralty expects that you may occasionally be called away to deal with situations in the Triangle. * Delta Vega is your first port, now a bustling Federation mining colony of 7 million, it was the site of the battle between Kirk and Gary Mitchell roughly 5 years ago.TOS: "Where no Man Has Gone Before" Section 2: Races (i.e. Species) * Racial Feats Section 3: Classes (i.e. Divisions of Starfleet) Section 4: Backgrounds Section 5: Equipment * Armor * Weapons * Tools * Vehicles (i.e. Starships) Section 6: Customization Options * Multiclassing * Feats Equipment Equipment is not as important in this campaign, as you basically have access to everything that is available. It is much more important to be skilled in the use of various pieces of equipment and to know when to use it and when not to (e.g. beaming down with the entire landing party armed with phaser rifles signals a certain intent). Since "any sufficiently advanced technology is indistinguishable from magic," a lot of technology uses rules original used in spells to adjudicate effects. * Melee Weapons * Phasers * Tools Backgrounds Most, if not all, players should be starfleet officers. Other backgrounds are available in order to facilitate certain non-standard character concepts. * Cadet * Exchange Officer * Starfleet Officer Variant Rules The following variant rules are in effect for this campaign: * Players Make All Rolls (Unearthed Arcana: Variant Rules) * Facing (Dungeon Master's Guide pg. 252) * Hero Points (Dungeon Master's Guide pg. 264) * Healer's Kit Dependency (Dungeon Master's Guide pg. 266) * Slow Natural Healing (Dungeon Master's Guide pg. 267) * Hitting Cover (Dungeon Master's Guide pg. 272) * Injuries (Dungeon Master's Guide pg. 272 - 273) * Morale (Dungeon Master's Guide pg. 273) * Critical Hit Confirmations and Critical Miss Confirmations (like in 3.5 or Pathfinder) These rules are fairly simple and we will go over them at first session. Essentially, because there is no magic, I am including variant rules that synergize well with that fact. Character Questions References Category:Browse